The Next Generation of The SDG
by ChojisGirl
Summary: SD Gundam Force. The adventures of Andy, Nekaomaru, Shiichimaru, and Prince Darike as they are taken from their daily live's of peace to save their world and their dementions.
1. Prologe

It was a normal sunny day in Neotopia. Everyone was going about his or her daily routines. The children went to school and the adult's were at work or stayed at home. It has been 58 years since the Dark Axis originally attacked Neotopia. The young boy Shute was only 12 at that time. He helped stop the Dark Axis with his fellow gundam friends. Captain Gundam from Neotopia, Zero the Winged Knight from Lacroa, and Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai from Ark. After the defeat of the General, Shute, Captain, Zero Baku and Princess Rele, patrolled the Minov Boundary Sea. They patrolled it for year's going threw the different dimensions that the Dark Axis took over. But after 4 year's of traveling, Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru disappeared. They have been missing since.

Shute and Princess Relehimana split ways, as they could not locate their friends. Rele went back to Lacroa and Shute returned to Neotopia. When Shute returned to Blanc Base to report back everything that happened, he bumped into a girl. Literally. She was a pretty girl. She had brown hair, that matched his own, and beautiful blue eye's. Her name was Andrea. He later found out that she was Mayor Margaret Gathermoon's cousin. The two sixteen year olds were fast friends and it became normal to see the two of them together wherever they went.

By the time Shute and Andrea were 20. They where happily married and were expecting their first child. When their son Mike was born. He was the splitting image of his father. Shute was the Chief of the SDG by that time, after taking over for his father. As Mike grew older the more he wanted to be apart of the SDG. And he did when he graduated High School. He took over Shute's position and met a girl named Larane. The two married a year later.

Back on Lacroa, Princess Rele had also gotten married to a Prince named Christopher. They became King and Queen not to long after and had a son named Jason. When Jason was older his father had died and he got married 5 year's later. Jason and his wife Tina had a son soon after. But tragedy hit before young Prince Darike's first birthday. His parent's died and Darike was left in the care of his grandmother, Queen Relehimana Miya De Lacroa.

In Ark, Genkimaru and his wife Akina lived in the same castle as his Father Kibaomaru. They raised their son Nekaomaru there. And when he was 8 his baby sister Shiichimaru was born. But their mother didn't live threw the birth. Neka and Shiichi were raised by their father, who was the dai-shogun of Ark, grandfather, and their father's squad. Neka had inherited fire/lightning attacks from his mother/grandfather. Shiichi was able to open up dement ional portals just like her father.

Before Mike's daughter was born, his mother had died and he wanted to give his daughter and name that was close to his mother's. Larane didn't like the idea that her daughter's nickname would be a boy's like her mother in laws. Shute named his granddaughter when she was born. Andromina Ray was the first of the new hero's to be born and she was born with an eye condition called Complete Heterochromia. Her right eye was the same green that Shute had, Her left was pink and the same color as her mother's. When she was younger she had asked her grandfather to tell her a story. He told her all about his adventures. She even traveled with him to Ark and Lacroa and she met new friends.

When Shute died, Andy was only 6 and she was heartbroken. But a year later her mother divorced her father and took custody over Andy. Her father got visitation right's and saw her every weekend. Her mother remarried and when Andy was 10, her half-brother Nikky was born. He was also born with Complete Heterochromia, but his right eye was red instead of green. And than 4 year's later Andy decided that she wanted to live with her father, but she promised her mother she would see her every weekend. Andy, Neka, Shiichi, and Darike became the new Gundam Force team.

Now back to the present, the student's at the new local Private High School were just let out for the day. Here we see an 18-year-old Andy walking down the road to the local Cake shop that was run by Granny Sayla. Everyone got into the habit of Calling Sayla Granny when they came to her shop. Sayla run's her cake shop with her grandson, Kevin. Sayla just adores at how much Andy reminds her of Shute.

Andy, Kevin, and her cousin's Liz, Cat, and Emily made it a ritual to meet at the cake shop after school. But today wasn't going to turn out to be a normal day. Just like 58 years ago, something interesting was about to happen. But unlike her grandfather, Andy was prepared for whatever was going to happen.


	2. The Begining

'What a boring day it's been.' Andy thought as she was walking home. She would usually go to Granny Sayla's cake shop after school, but she had to get changed for an important meeting at Blanc Base. 'Why can't I go to a school that doesn't require you to wear a uniform? They are so troublesome.' The road she took to get home was an all to familiar road. It's the same road that her Grandfather took everyday when he was in school. Andy loved taking this road because she felt she was closer to her Grandfather when she did. She felt even closer to him when she was at home. She lives in the same house that he grew up in. He left it to her father when he died. She even sleeps in his old room.

Andy was about half way home when a swirl of yellow, orange, blue, purple, and green appeared in the sky not too far away from her. "Oh no way…." Andy said as she looked at the portal. Then three flashes appeared as they landed on the ground in front of her, knocking her back a few feet and landing on her butt. The flashes turned out to be three figures unknown to her. As her eye's adjusted from the flash of light, she could hear them talking to one another.

"Where are we?" One of them asked as he pulled out his weapons as if he was preparing for a fight. "Oh cool it you hot head. This area doesn't look like it is that dangerous." Said the second figure. "My sensors indicate that we are in Neotopia." Said the last. "Well of chorus your in Neotopia. Where did you think you were?" Andy asked them. The three turned around to see a girl wearing a green plaid uniform skirt, short sleeve button down shirt and a tie that matched her skirt. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she was looking at them with one green eye and one pink one.

Andy looked down at her watch and saw that she was running late for the meeting. "Oh crap. I don't have time to go home and change now. I'll just have to go like this." And with that said, she turned from the three and ran back down the road she had just come from. "That was weird." Said the first one as he put his twin swords away. The third looked around. "This road leads straight to Shute's house." He said as he walked down the road to his best friends home.

"So what's going on?" Andy asked as she walked up to her father. A black and steel colored looking raven with red eyes and about the size of a parakeet flew over and landed on Andy's shoulder. "Hi Steel," she said as she pet his head, "where's Fenn?" "He's in the meeting room with the Chief and everyone else." Madnug said as he picked Andy up and sat her on his shoulder as he walked to the meeting room. Once there, Andy saw that Queen Rele and her friend Prince Darike where there.

"So Lacroa got some kind of warning that it was going to be under attack?" Andy asked. "Dude that sucks." Gunegale said. "Yes that's why I want Darike to stay here in Neotopia. We don't know who or what this person is and we don't know what they want." Rele said. "He can stay at our house instead of up here on the base." Said Andy's father, Chief Mike. "Then we better get him some different cloths. I'm not walking around with him all dressed up in his Prince cloths. He can wear the crown put I'm going to get him something else to wear." Andy said as she hopped off of Madnug and grabbed Darike's hand. "Come on Darike, let's stop at my house first and then we can go shopping." She said as she turned to leave. "Oh dad, before I came to the base some kind of portal opened up not to far from the house. There were three gundam's that I have never seen before." "I'll have Gunegale search the area for them and Madnug will go with you. We don't know if they could be dangerous."

"That's strange," Captain, said as he looked around the yard, "I don't sense Shute or his family around anywhere." Bakunetsumaru and Zero also looked around to see if anyone from the Ray family were around. Zero looked over at Shute's workshop and saw a lock on the door. "Captain, have you ever seen Shute lock his workshop up before?" He asked as he walked towards it. Captain became worried. He had never seen Shute lock up his workshop. He started to move towards it when he heard someone coming up to the house.

As Andy, Darike, and Madnug made their way to Andy's house, Andy stopped when she saw the three gundam's from earlier. "Hey that's them!" she shouted and pointed to them. Captain, Zero, and Baku looked up and turned towards the shout. Madnug was about to grab his beam saber when he recognized one of them. "Captain?" he asked.


	3. The Villain's Appear and Sad News

The first thing he noticed as his mind became active was that it was cold. As icy sea colored eyes opened, he saw that it was dark. The only light that he had was the Nn's flying around. "What happened? Why am I down here?" he asked no one. As he looked around he noticed a pink eye staring at him. "Who are you?" he asked as he got into a defensive position. "I think we should have a talk and catch you up on what's happening." It said as an Nn flew past it and reveled the face of a Zako.

Andy looked at Madnug. "You know them?" she asked him. She didn't understand how her oldest friend knew who these strange gundam's were. Since she grew up around gundam's, she knew the different types. The three that she was staring at were a Military, Knight, and Musha gundam's. She looked back at the gundam's that were standing by her grandfather's workshop. "Hey, get away from there! You have no busyness going near there!" she yelled when she realized that they were trying to get into the looked workshop. Her father had locked it after her grandfather passed away when she was six. He said he wanted to preserve the memory of his father and leave his things untouched.

'I better find some place safe to hide if Andy is going to go on a rampage.' Darike thought as he stepped behind Madnug slightly. Everyone that knew Andy knew that when she was in one of her moods that you stay clear of her. And not treat her like some weak little girl. That was rule number two on thing's to not do/say to around/piss off Andromina Ray. "We were just wondering why Shute would lock up his workshop and that his parent's aren't anywhere around." The military gundam said. Andy looked down when he had mentioned her grandfather's name. Andy took off running into the house and to her room. "Great, you just had to break rule number one." Darike said as he went after her.

Captain, Zero, and Baku looked at Madnug as if asking what just happened. "Well this is going to be a long story." Madnug said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" Captain asked him. "Well for one thing, Shute hasn't lived in this house for twelve years. That was when that lock was put on. His son put it on so no one would mess with anything in there." Madnug told them. "Where is Shute than if he doesn't live here? And since when does he have a son?" Baku asked him. "Well let's see. He had a son 38 years ago, and his granddaughter was born 18 years ago. He died when she was 6." Madnug said. The others looked down sad to know that their friend had died. Captain looked much worse because Shute was his best friend.


	4. Some Introductions

In the castle on Lacroa, two spirits were flying around franticly. They knew that the Queen was taking the Prince to Neotopia to protect him from an unknown threat. But they didn't know that they were leaving that day and the two wanted to go with them. Since the two spirit's normally recognized gundam's as their master's and combined with them so that they could use their powers, it was the first time that the two shared a master and that that master was a human. Not to mention a female. But the thing was, she lived in Neotopia, not Lacroa. The blue puffball and raven looked at each other and had the same thought. Make the long trip to Ark and have the Dai Shogun transport them to Neotopia.

In Ark two Musha gundam's, one big and one small, were sneaking around their own castle. It looked like a really intense game of hide and seek and tag put together. The taller of the two looked around the corner, the smaller on his head. "I think we lost them." The tall one said. "Good. Now we just need to sneak out of the castle and go to Neotopia." The small one replied. The two made their way to the door when they were stopped. "Where do you two think your going? Your not supposed to leave unless your father knows where you're going. Isn't that right Nekaomaru? Shiichimaru?" The two turned around to see a much older Musha gundam standing behind them. "Grandpa!" Neka and Shiichi said shocked to see that their grandfather, Kibaomaru, had caught them.

Genkimaru, the Dai-Shogun of Ark, made his way down the corridor to a living area that his son a daughter are usually at. He had gotten a visit from two spirit beasts only 5 minutes before and was taking them to his children. He figured that the spirit's wanted to go to Neotopia, as they often come to him so that the queen of Lacroa didn't always have to send them. He knew that when he sends the spirits, which his children will want to go as well. So he's sending some of his squad with them. He had sent Zapper and Grappler to find them and then he would send the 6 of them together. That was the easy part; the hard part was finding his kids.

"Why is it that we get stuck on babysitting duty?" Zapper asked pissed off at the fact that they have to baby sit a couple brat's while they were in Neotopia. "Oh shut up _zipper _and deal with it. We don't have a choice in the matter. We've been doing it for year's." Grappler told him while they made their way to the room where Genki was going to be at. The two of them knew that they would never find Nekaomaru, Genki's son, and Shiichimaru, Genki's daughter. The only one that was ever able to find them was Lord Kibaomaru. Ever since Neka was born, he always knew where he was. So Grappler and Zapper left the finding of the two royal brats' to their grandfather.

Darike walked out of the house and looked at the three gundam's sitting on the porch. "Is Andy alright?" Madnug asked him. "She's fine. She kicked me out of her room so she cold get changed." Madnug glared at him. He had no problem with Andy being friends with boys, but he was like an older brother to her, not to mention that they had a special connection, and he felt the need to protect her. Darike saw the glare and put his hands up in defense. "We didn't do anything I swear. I was just calming her down." The door opened behind them and Andy walked out. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red cut off jacket and a blue skirt. "So who are these three?" she asked as she sat on one of the chairs.

"So you three fought the Dark Axis with my grandfather? So they are the three form the stories he used to tell me?" Andy asked as she looked at Madnug. He nodded. Zero looked over at Darike and Andy. "Would you mind telling us who you are?" he asked politely. "Madnug probably already told you, but I'm Andy" she said. "And I'm Prince Darike De Lacroa." Darike said with a slight bow. "We have other friends but their not heir right now." Andy said. "OH MY GOD A GHOST!" said a voice from behind. "AHHHHHH!" Andy and Baku yelled as they latched onto each other. "Ahahahah." The voice laughed. "That wasn't funny Nekaomaru!!!" Andy yelled.


	5. Enter Shiichimaru and Nekaomaru

Andy had tears is the corner of her eyes as her knees were shaking. "You should have seen your face," Nekaomaru said while laughing, " I bet you peed your pant's from that one!" "That was uncalled for and crude." Zero said while shacking his head. "You should never do that to a lady," Zero made a princess rose and offers it to Andy, "For you milady, but its beauty pale's in comparison to yours." Andy blushed as she took the rose from Zero. Neka and Darike were seething with hatred towards the flying gundam. "Um thank you but," Andy said as she handed the rose to Madnug to hold. She turned back to Zero and grabbed his arm, "DON'T EVER TREAT ME LIKE SOME LITTLE WEAK AND PATHETIC GIRLY-GIRL EVER AGAIN!" She yelled as she flipped him over her shoulder and off the deck to the grass below. "Whoa!" Baku said as his, Entango, Captain, and Zero's eye's widened at the sheer strength and force that this one girl possessed.

Andy took the rose back from Madnug and walked inside to put it in some water. "Thanks a lot for leaving me behind Neka!" a small voice had yelled. The three gundam's looked around not knowing where the voice came from. Madnug was not there to explain anything more on account that he went back to the base to explain to the Chief what was going on. "Sorry Shiichi, I just couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to scare Andy. It was just priceless to know that I freaked out two people instead of just one." Neka said with a small laugh. Neka was then hit on the back of the head and he fell forward onto the ground. "You are such an idiot Neka." Andy said with her left eye twitching and a vain about to burst in her head. She than looked down and saw the younger Musha gundam. "Oh hi Shiichi. When did you get here? Did you guy's have to come here with escorts again?" "Yeah but since I can hop through portals and Neka can fly, we lost them so they are just going to have to come and find us." Shiichimaru said with a shrug. Andy sighed, "Well if they were smart they would know to come and check here or the base first."

"Where the hell are they!" Zapper yelled. He and Grappler had been walking around for a couple hours now and they couldn't find the two brats that ditched them. And the two spirit beasts were of no help because they flew off as soon as they entered Neotopia. "We need to put some kind of tracking device on the two of them." Grappler said with a sigh. "That or have Cobramaru track them down instead." Zapper replied. "Or you could just go to the base and ask the Chief where they are." Someone said above their heads. The two looked up to see Gunegale. "Why didn't we think to do that first?" Grappler asked. "Don't know." Zapper said with a shrug. "You guy's are idiots." Gunegale said. "HEY!"

"Who are these two" Baku whispered to Zero. "They are probably the others than Lady Andy had mentioned. Zero whispered back. "Hey I heard that! You don't have to call me lady, just call me Andy and nothing else." Andy said to Zero. "I'm sorry, but we were just wondering who these two were. Plus I'm curious of what your real name is." Zero said back. Andy blushed and picked up Shiichi. "That is none of your business. These three don't even know my full name and I'm sure as hell not going to tell you." "And if you just wanted to know who we were, you could of asked. I'm Nekaomaru and she is my little sister Shiichimaru." Neka told them and Shiichi waved. "Hi."

"It's hard to believe that so much time has passed. My plans to marry the princess were ruined and I can't marry her now. It just wouldn't work out. Not only that, but I don't even know where the Steel and Feather dragons are." Deed said as he paced around a cave in Lacroa. "To my knowledge the feather and steel dragon's hang around the granddaughter of that pesky organic, Shute. But the thing is they only recognize her as there master." The black Zako told him. "Then we'll just have to figure out what to do with her than." Deed said as he stopped and summoned some Pawn Leo. "Go to Neotopia and test out the skill's of this new Gundam Force." Deed told them. "If they aren't all that strong, bring back the girl with complete Heterochromia." The black Zako told them, but the pawn's looked at him confused. "THE ONE THAT HAS ONE PINK EYE AND ONE GREEN EYE!" he yelled. "Yes sir, pawn." They said as they went into the portal that would lead them to Neotopia.


	6. Turning Back The Clock: Happy Birfday!

I remember waking up early that morning to something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my four-year-old granddaughter. When she saw that I was awake, she gave me that smile that reminded me of Andrea's. I wish she were here to see Andromina grow up. "What are you doing up this early Andy?" I asked her. She just gave me that smile again. "Daddy said that it was granpa's birfday and that I get to spend the whole day with him," she said then whispered, "that way he won't find out about the surpize pardy." I had to laugh at that. I figured Mike and Larane would learn that you can't tell secrets to a child under the age of seven. "Alright then, let's go get you dressed so we can go out today." I said as I scooped my giggling granddaughter up and walked to her room.

I had to admit that the look on my son's face was priceless. When I walked into the kitchen so Andy could eat breakfast before we went out, he was mortified when I asked him what time he wanted me and his daughter back for the party. "She told you didn't she?" He asked me. "I told you not to tell her. You should have just told her that she and grandpa were going out for the day and should be out until dinner. Now the secret is ruined." Larane, his wife, scolded him. I love the fact that she calls me dad when she talks to me, but what confuses me is that she never calls Andy by her name. The last time I heard her use Andy's full name, was when she got in trouble for drawing the schematics for a music box on the wall. I guess I wasn't much help when she saw me video tapping it. I caught Andy half way through but it was so adorable I had to record it.

Sayla say's that I have been doing that a lot ever since Andy was born. I always have a video camera or regular camera. I do this because I feel that one day my friends, captain, zero and Bakunetsumaru will return and when they do, I want to be able to show off my granddaughter when she was young to them. I have a feeling that I won't get to see them return. I don't want to burden my son with this but I've been feeling sick lately and I know it's not some normal cold. I just don't know how long I've had this or if I will live long enough to see Andy turn seven.

"So now that you know we're throwing you a party, are you still going to go out or stay here?" Mike asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm still going to go out. Let's let Andy think that it is still a surprise party." I told him. Once Andy was done eating, I took her little hand and we went outside to go to the park. We were out all day; we went and visited my sister around lunch. Andy and the triplets Catheran, Elizabeth, and Emily, were all watching a movie while I talked to my sister and her husband. When we checked on the girls, they had all crashed where they were. I guess it was time for their naps.

As Andy and I made our way home, Andy started to get excited she was old enough to know that when someone has a birthday, she gets to eat pizza and cake. Larane doesn't like Andy to eat pizza once a week; usually she gets to eat it every three months. If given the chance, she could probably eat an entire pizza by herself. I bet that once she's older, she'll have her grandmother's metabolism. I watched her as she disappeared into her room and come back with a box that had construction paper glued to it. I guess she tried to wrap it on her own. I smiled as she handed it to me. "Happy birfday gandpa!" she said with a smile. Her smile only grew as she watched me open it. It was a picture of Andrea and me at our wedding. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms, giving her a big hug and kiss. Its time's like these that I wish would never end.


	7. The Pawn's First Plan Fails

"She kinda reminds me of Genkimaru with her appetence." Baku said as he looked at the small Musha. "Well she is his daughter, so there are going to be some similarities. But I think she looks more like her mom." Andy said as she rubbed the back of her head. "WHAT!" Baku replied with his eye's popping out. "Yup. Especially when she takes off her helmet. Same pink hair as her mom. But she had all white armor with light pink designes." Andy said. "I make daddy or grandpa put it in pigtails for me when I don't feel like wearing it around the castle." Shiichi said with a smile. "Yeah, the little brat gets away with anything." Neka replied. Shiichi just turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Is that them, pawn?" an invisible Pawn Leo asked as they watched the group talk. "I believe so, pawn, but I can't see the organic female's face." Another replied. "Well what happened's if it is and they defeat us and turn us back into dice, pawn?" a third asked scared. Evan thought it has been many years since the old gundam force fought some Pawn Leo's, they were still scared that what had happened to their comrades would happen to them. But since the Black Zako had found some of the remaining ones that were left after Lacroa was restored to it's formal glory all those years ago, they had gotten much stronger. It took more then just one hit now to take them down. "Well let's send in one of the newer ones that Lord Deathsythe created to test the strength of them, pawn?" The first asked. "Ok I guess we could do that, pawn." Replied the second as they sent out one of the newer Pawn Leo's.

"Ok Darike, let's go and get you some other clothes. I'm thinking some T-shirt's and jeans." Andy said as she started to walk from the house. "We'll all head to the base and wait for you there. I'm sure the Chief is expecting to meet some friend's of your family." Gun Eagle said as he pushed the small group to a clearing where a gun Perry was coming to pick them up. "Alright. And can you remind my dad that Aunty is coming over for dinner tonight and that I'm going to pick up some extra stuff for our "extra" guest's." Andy told him. "Yes ma'am!" GunEgale said saluting her. "Oh shut up!" Andy said as she started to walk off again.

It didn't take too long to get to the shop and get Darike some cloths. As they were walking to a meeting point where a gun Perry would pick them up, something rammed into Andy's stomach. When she and the thing fell to the ground, she heard Darike gasp. She looked down and saw a pawn Leo's head in between her legs. "AHHHHHH! Andy yelled as she jumped to her feet and kicked the pawn half way across the field where it hit the ground hard and in a poof of smoke, turned into a dice. "What the hell!" she said as she picked the dice up off the ground. "We have to tell my dad about this." And with that said they boarded the gun Perry that had just landed.

The three Pawn Leo's blushed as they watched the pawn they sent out fall face first into the girl's lap. "Well that didn't help us much, pawn." Said the first pawn with a blue visor. "Well if you think about it, pawn," said the one with green, " he wasn't all that smart. I mean he just walked right into her. That's not how your supposed to attack, pawn." The blue one sighed. "Well let's go think up a plan, pawn." The third, with a red visor, said as he walked off to where they left the other pawn Leo's.

Up on Blanc Base, the old gundam force was walking around and looking at all the changes that were made. As the were walking, they passed a room that had some murmuring coming from the door. Baku stopped and looked at the door. "I wonder what's going on in there?" Baku asked. He jumped back when the door opened. A tall man with brown hair and green eyes walks out. "We'll take this to the lab and see if we can analyze this." He said to the others that were in the room. Andy walked out and handed the dice to the man. "Well knowing that it was a Pawn Leo, they travel in groups. All we have to do is find the rest and take them down. If we can figure out how to turn him back from a dice. I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Andy said. "What do you mean?" captain asked as he looked at her.

"WHAT!" Captain, Baku, and Zero yelled. "How could he do something so vile to a lady. It is just unacceptable." Zero said as he shook his head. "Yeah well I know how to hold my own if I can win in a fight against Kibaomaru." Andy told them. "You can win a fight against Kibaomaru? I didn't know he was that weak to lose to a human. And a girl at that." Baku said laughing as he made fun of Kibaomaru. "Well grandpa is getting older." Shiichi said as she magically appeared on top of Baku's head. The man looked over at Andy.

"So they are the ones?" "Yeah. The same ones that fought along side with grandpa. They are the same ones from his stories." The man smiled as he looked down at his daughter. "Well of chorus you would remember the stories dad told you. You were always a smart one that could remember even the smallest detail." He said as he looked back at the old gundam force as they talked to the new one. 'I just hope that the dimensions don't have to go threw what happened when you were a kid dad.' Mike thought as he watched his daughter walk other to the others. He smiled when he saw her start to chase Neka for making fun of her. 'She dose have your spirit and friendly personality.'


	8. A Somewhat Nomal Afternoon

The sound of cooking could be heard inside and outside of the Ray family home as Captain stood in the living room, staring at family pictures that hung on the walls or sat on tables and shelves throughout the room. They marked the 46 year history of the Ray family... 46 years that Captain missed of his best friend's life. The life he had missed a great deal of and there was nothing that could be done about it. The disappearance of him, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru took a toll on their friend when he couldn't them. Captain looked out the window to the other two gundams and two of the three human that were at the house.

Baku was talking to Mike, Shute's son, about the food that was going to be at the dinner. More food had to be bought and started earlier than originally planned. Andy, Shute's only granddaughter, started mumbling about all the work that she was going to have to do because of Musha Gundam. Sitting at the table outside was Zero and Darike, the young prince of Lacroa; both deep in conversation about what had happened on Lacroa over the years.

Captain turned his head toward the kitchen when he heard somethig clatter to the ground and Andy grumble about something. He looked back at the pictures in front of him. The first one that caught his attention was of Shute and a that was taller than him. She had the same brown hair as Shute, but the roots seemed lighter; as if she hadn't had time to dye her hair completely. There was a deep blush on the 16 year old boy's face; likely from the fact that his head ran right into the girl's double-D sized chest. She didn't seem to mind since it was only an accident; the smile on her face wide.

The picture next to it was a graduation picture with both Shute and the girl standing next to each other. A blond girl that looked like Sayla stood with them; All three of them looking happy. The pictures on the wall above two were all collage of wedding pictures of Shute, the girl, a very pregnant honey blond woman and the same woman and Shute with what appeared to be Shute's son, Mike, as a newborn.

From that, a small section was some pictures of Mike growing up, graduating, and getting married; though the larger amount of photos in the whole house were of Andy. From the time she was born, getting her first tooth, taking her first steps, all her birthdays, and every first day of school starting with preschool. Captain was curious as to why a red haired woman was only in the one where Andy looked about six years old and the rest were just of Andy. In some pictures, she was with her dad and in others she was with three female triplets that looked like Shute's sister, Nana, and a blond boy that looked like Sayla.

Captain turned to the left when he heard a soft giggle. Andy was standing in the doorway, wiping her hand on her apron. "I see you're interested in the family photos." she said as she walked over to him. "I'm curious to know who some of these people are." he replied.

Andy gave a wide grin, "Well, that woman in there in those photos is my grandmother, Andrea. From what my dad and grandpa used to tell me, she was very nice and sweet. She died a few weeks before I was born. She was only in her early 40s and was going to have another baby but there were complications and neither of them made it." Andy told him, the smile gone as she walked to another group of photos. "This woman here," she pointed to the one with short, red hair, "Is my mom. After grandpa died, she divorced my dad. Apparently, she wasn't happy with her life so far and wanted something different. She was seeing another guy for a year and a half before my sixth birthday."

Captain followed her to a group of pictures with her and the four blonds. "These girls here are the triplets, Elizabeth, Emily and Catherine. They're Auntie Nana's girls and my second cousins. I'm older than them by six months. And the bot with purple eyes is Granny Sayla's second son, Kevin. Kevin is actually three months older than me. Other than that, I'm the second oldest in the group." she said as she walked back into the kitchen. Once she was out of his line of sight, Captain looked back at a picture of Shute holding a one year old Andy in the air. After looking at it for a few more minutes, he walked out onto the porch to join his friends and Mike.

The black Zako sat quietly as he watched the 18 year old resume her cooking in the kitchen. The fool, DeathSythe, had no idea what he really had planned for the girl. The new gundam force was just as strong as, if not stronger than, the original. And that girl, the leader, was the key to his victory, ruling over everything. She was the Dragon's guardian and he needed the Superior Dragon's power. He looked back down at the device that was in front of him. He had been working on it for the past four and half decades. This device was going to get him very far. His only problem was, that if he wants to use it, he cannot use the Bagu Bagu. He may have a big dislike of humans and anything organic, but if he could control them like the humans used the robots on his home planet, Axia, then everyone would be fine.

The only thing left was to find how he could get it to stay on the humans. He looked back at the holographic screen. The girl, Andy as he had come to know her as, was just taking the apron that she had been wearing off. As she pulled it over her head, the idea struck him andhe began to work on the material that would change everything for the future of the new Dark Axis. Looking back on last time, the black Zako grinned evilly to himself. "Just you wait, Leader of the Gundam Force... You are going to be a big part in helping me take over the and dimension. You will bring the Dark Axis back to its former glory." With that being said, her turned off the holo screen and continued to work on the small device once more.

Andy took off the apron she was wearing as soon as she put the cake pans into the oven. She had about 35 minutes to wait until she had to take them out and still well over an hour and a half before they served dinner. She checked to make sure that she set the time before walking outside. She then joined Zero and Darike at the table outside. "I was wondering where you had been at." Zero said, looking over at her as she sat down. Andy looked to her right at the knight gundam. "I was in the kitchen, working on side dishes and dessert. I got this recipe from Granny Sayla that I wanted to use. It's an old recipe and I added a few things to it so I hope it's good."replied Andy, stretching slightly.

"So, you bake often then?" Zero asked the girl. "On the days that I work at my after school job." "And when you're in a good mood, bad mood, stressed, sad, for parties and events, holidays, when you're bored, hungry and for one week every month." listed off Mike as he turned the meat on the gril. Andt blushed deeply and looked down at the table. "Okay, okay... So, all the time I guess." she mumbled. The three gundams looked at the blushing teen until a blonde boy popped up in between Andy and Zero.

"She also just recently did a wedding cake for someone with Grandma." he said as he slung an arm over said girl's shoulder. "It wasn't that big." "It was 9 tiers." "Which isn't that big." "Yes, it is!"

The three gundams looked at the two as they went back and forth. Baku looked up at the roof of the house when he felt the slight rise in temperature. Nekaomaru sat on the roof, glaring at the violet eyed boy. He didn't like the fact that he was hangning all over Andy and that she was doing nothing about it.

Neka thought that if he stared at him long enough, he could burn the boy's arm off and the electrocute him. When Neka felt his eyes on him, her looked down and made eye contact with the Musha gundam that was staring at him. He blushed and looked off to the right, looking at some trees. Neka, without moving his head, turned his gaze to look back at Andy again.

Some humming could be heard just up the sidewalk to the Ray family home. Andy stood up, knocking Kevin away in the process, to greet the three girls that made their way to the house. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you three to get here." Andy smiled, standing in front of the three identical guests. "Hey, unlike you, some of us had to work today." said Liz as she put her hands on her hips. "I had to pur my contacts in since I could find them this morning." replied Emily as she glanced over at Kevin. Said boy blushed and sat in the seat that Andy had previously occupied. "And since we have to wear a head piece and can't wear our hair up, I had to brush it and put it back up." Cat said, smoothing out one of her pigtails.

Zero stood up from his seat and walked over next to Andy. "Who are these lovely ladies?" he asked as he made the Princess roses appear and offered them to the girls. The girl with short blond hair and wearing green took the flower on the right. "I'm Emily Hawkins-Ray." "I'm Cathrine Hawkins-Ray." replied the one with pigtails in purple, taking the flower on the left. "And I'm Elizabeth Hawkins-Ray." smiled the curly haired blond in pink as she took the final rose. "They are my second cousins and my dad's first cousins." Andy explained and then turned to the violet eyed boy at the table. "That's Kevin Garner, Sayla's grandson." as Kevin looked up, hearing his name, and waved.

"Andy, your timer went off!" Shiichi yelled from one of the windows upstairs. The young Musha was probably playing a game in Andy's room. Andy quickly sprinted into the house so that she wouldn't risk burning the cake. Captain, Zero, and Baku all stood off to the side. Withing the last half hour, they had met met a lot of new people. But that's what happens when 46 years passes without you. Not only did Shute and Princess, now Queen, Rele have families of their own, but so did Sayala and Shute's baby sister, Nana. The latter of the four had joined the quickly growing group.

The next five minutes seemed to be very eventful for the gundams from the past. GunEagle and Madnug had rejoined the group with the ex-Dark Axis trio behind them. Sayla had joined her grandson at the table and Nana, who turned out to be the triplets' mother, showed up with her husband Dan, who ran an under 21 club and a normal night club. Nana herself worked as a manager for both clubs. Captain, Zero, and Baku watched this generation interact with each other,

"Who would have thought that the small group that we used to know would have gotten this big." Baku said in amazement. "Obviously not you." Zero said. "Hey!" "It makes me wonder that if we never had disappeared in the first place, would this same group exist?" Baku and Zero looked over to Captain. "Captain." "Are you going to be alright?" they asked their friend. Captain nodded as they all looked at the group. Mike was just finishing putting the last of the cooked food on a large table; the triplets having already brought out the food that Andy had prepared, and was on the table waiting.

Speaking of Andy, the gundams hadn't seen her since she had gone in the house. "Andy! Get your butt out here before three Musha gundams eat all the food!" Mike called to his daughter. "Alright! I'm coming!" she called back. Andy then came out of the house with a platter. Baku and Zero's eyes widened as they saw the massive three tier cake in the girl's hands. "Oh, Andy! It turned out perfectly!" Sayla exclaimed with a smile. "Thanks Granny Sayla, but looking good and tasting good are two different things." "Oh, don't worry so much, Andy." If you baking were horrible then Grandma's cake shop would have closed down." Kevin deadpanned. "Oh, shut up and go sit with your girlfriend." Andy retorted as she sat the the cake down.

She looked over at the three gundams that were standing a distance away. "Captain, Zero, and Baku! Come on before the food gets cold!" she yelled as she smiled and waved then over. Captain smiled to himself as the three of them made their way back over to the group.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Ginkyofu13 for being the first person to review and like the story and to my Beta reader Huntress of Night for typing it up for me.


End file.
